History of Morytania
This page documents the events occuring in Morytania, both past and present, following the in-character events of Morytania and it's denizens. Please fill in information that you find relevant. The Fifth Age. *'24th of November '12'. The barrier on the Salve is corrupted, breaking its effect. The Cult of Darkness is believed to be behind it. Many vampyres begin crossing at random. *'28th of November '12'. The House of Varré return. *'15th of December '12'. The Nourom Coven resurfaces as Taralani and Felson awaken from their unknown slumber. Taralani is accompanied with a human child, her son, Nathaniel . Lothorian soon gives her the deeds to Burgh de Rott . *'1st of January '13'. Civil war breaks out between covens Draculea and Foryx against House of Varré due to an assassination attempt by Alucard on Klaus Nourom and Olrun Varré . Olrun Varré and Klaus Nourom make a marriage contract and begin plans for conquering Morytania. *'4th of January '13'. The Nourom Coven takes control of Paterdomus. *'19th of January '13'. The Salve War occurs and the Salve barrier renewed. *'22nd of January '13'. House of Varré move a large force of Vyrewatch guards and human slaves to the mines in the south on Nakoma's approval and begin occupation. They immediately begin extraction of required ores for weaponry and armour required for a large-scale war. *'24th of January '13'. The Skalov Family break from House of Varré and join Draculea. Olrun Varré declares Lark Skalov an outlaw along with Alucard Draculea. *'30th of January, '13'. House of Varré begin rennovations of their occupied territory. Canifis undergoes the most change with heavily-armed Vyrewatch securing the area, the tavern rebuilt and fire-proofed, black and gold banners strung up, and a large guillotine with a silvthril-edged blade set up on a platform in the square. Several decapitated heads on pikes adorn the northern entrance, all facing the direction of Castle Draculea. *'1st of February '13'. House of Varré begin to occupy Barrows and Mort'ton, also setting up high-ranking Governors to rule each of their occupied territories. *'8th of Febuary '13'. Klaus Nourom and Olrun Varré announce that they have regent-rulership over Morytania under Drakan, and are henceforth to be addressed as Olrun, Empress Regent of the Dominion and Klaus, Lord Regent of the Sanguine Fields. They demand these titles regardless of political inaccuracy and lack of official grounding. *'13th of Febuary '13'. Adrijana Vaeyl secures the Slayer Tower from Draculea for the House of Varré. *'14th of Febuary '13'. Klaus Nourom, Lord Regent of the Sanguine Fields, appears to be slain in an apparent peace offering to the rest of Morytania. The only evidence of this is a bloody Blisterwood stake at the sight of the crime and the rumour of five wounds in the body. The funeral is private and his body is moved to a tomb on the Varré Estate. *'18th of February '13'. Lothorian Foryx and Alucard Draculea pledge their loyalty to Olrun Varré as the Regent-Ruler of Morytania. *'19th of February '13'. Klaus Nourom returns. His death was a bluff in order for Olrun to gain the loyalties of traitorous covens and vampyres and as this was accomplished, he returns to his rightful position as Lord Regent. *'21st of February '13. '''Olrun Varré gives birth to twins Klaus Viktor Varré II, Viscount of the Eastern Shores, Seneschal of Meiyerditch, and Maximilian Ilaryi Varré, Baron of the Western Marches. The Sixth Age *'10th of March '13'. The first Varré ball in the sixth age is held at which Marcus S. Varré, Olrun Varré's uncle, is appointed General of the United Morytanian Armed Detail. The mahjarrat Xido is murdered in an upstairs corridor. *'11th of March '13'. Klaus Nourom and Adrijana Vaeyl capture Taralani Nourom, freezing her and locking her in a shadow magic cell in the Slayer Tower. *'12th of March '13'.' Taralani Nourom is held on trial for treason, heresy, conspiracy, and cohorting with the enemy among other charges. Taralani pleads not guilty in which Klaus Nourom offers her a sword and asks her to pledge fealty to Olrun Varré. As she complies with the request, she is freed and found not guilty. Charo Vaeyl is next called to the stand to face charges of treason and attempted murder. Just then, the roof collapses under the weight of the ever-breeding bloodvelds from the third floor which gives Charo and the others time to flee. Marcus Varré gives chase to Charo, by the instruction of Klaus, in which a fight ensues ending with Charo's arm being cut off. *'''13th of March '13. Adrijana Vaeyl challenges Lothorian Foryx to a duel in Canifis square on the basis that he has supplied a human with an arsenal of deadly weapons, holds an entire armory of weapons and Salve water, and has attempted to remove Adrijana's mark from the hunter Vincent to replace with his own. The duel proceeds and results in Lothorian's death. *'17th of March '13'. The Dragomir Coven, led by Logan Dragomir and his sister Rixa, return to Morytania to take their places in society. *'18th of March '13'. Marcus Varré leads a small team that includes Adrijana Vaeyl and Klaus Nourom into the blood altar to arrest Charo Vaeyl. Charo Vaeyl subsequently commits suicide after teleblocking the altar, sealing the altar and successfully trapping those within. *'19th of March '13. '''Olrun Varré, due to the unpredicted and forlonged absence of Klaus Nourom and Marcus Varré, declares Grey 'Champion' of Morytania. *'21st of March '13'. Marcus Varré, Klaus Nourom, Adrijana Vaeyl, Mizu and Sorin escape the blood altar whilst also having to revive Charo Vaeyl. Klaus promises Adrijana that he will spare Charo. / Later, Olrun declares Charo an outlaw and orders Grey to bring him to her. *'22nd of March '13'. Charo Vaeyl is captured by Grey and brought to the Slayer Tower where Olrun orders him locked in a hanging cage until she decides what to do with him. / Two mercenaries hired by the Varré and equipped with special crossbow bolts made of blisterwood and salve crystals are sent to Castle Draculea under the pretense of speaking with the second-in-command of the Holy Crusaders whom is staying with Alucard. There they find Alucard and successfully assassinate him with a few well-placed bolts to the head. The body is brought to Varré Estate. *'5th of April '13. Charo Vaeyl is killed in a duel at the blood altar by Klaus Nourom. *'7th of April '13. '''The former warlord Russia meets with Olrun Varré to discuss a vague proposition regarding the Salve barrier. No reply is given. / Nyeto Nourom is brought before Olrun to answer for his attack on Mizu Weasly, he is found guilty and has his left hand severed at the wrist. *'13th of April '13. 'Talya Varré captures Desmodus Foryx and gives him to Olrun as a gift. / Lark Skalov returns to lead a rebellion against the Dominion. *'20th of April '13. 'Due to unforeseen circumstances, Dmitri Varré takes over the position as General of the United Morytanian Armed Division and Governor of Canifis in place of Marcus Varré. / A terrible plague has torn through Meiyerditch, killing hundreds of humans whilst the tithes have gone unchecked. There is now cause for panic as the blood supply runs lower and lower. -- “During the past week, a plague has ravaged the ghettos of Meiyerditch, leaving nearly one-half of the human population dead. That, along with over-tithing which has recently occurred due to a lack of supervision by the Tithe Officers, the human population and the blood supply is at a dismal count of 198 humans.” *'21th of April '13. Talya Varré publicly changes her name to Veroth as she announces the existence of her coven, the Veroth coven. *'22nd of April '13'. A new law in Morytania has been in the make, discussing if all humans should be captured in the effort to keep the blood supply at a proper level. / Olrun and Klaus begin discussing haemalchemy. *'23rd of April '13'. Dmitri Varré creates his own small blood farm, rounding up a small group of humans in hopes of eventually beginning blood distribution throughout Canifis. *'28th of April '13.' A small altercation between General Dmitri Varré and Lark Skalov occurs in the Canifis tavern. Nyeto Nourom nearly interferes and is sought out for questioning. Dmitri adds extra security in Canifis to ensure that no one is harmed in the future. *'2nd of May '13.' The leader of the Silver Order, a paladin group who had previously declared war on the Dominion and the Foryx, is killed at the borders of Morytania. *'4th of May '13.' The Nourom Coven hold a ball at their citadel for the celebration of Nathaniel Nourom's coming of age. / Hannibal Zao, of the Skalov coven, is captured after a lengthy battle involving a nature spirit, a beast from the abyss and a titan. *'5th of May '13:' Eduord(?), A Varre Tithe officer, was punished for insubordination using disfigurement by fire, leaving his face severly melted. He fled the Military shortly after./After two separate incidents involving Saradomists in Canafis, Both of which were dealt with by members of the Morytanian Military, General Dmitri Varre announced the first officially ranked Officers of the United Morytanian Arms Detail, Jon S. Varre as his second in command, Clas Tuathail as a Colonel, and Talon De Terro as a (?Missed that part) *'''12th of May '13(ish): '''The druid Goewyn is hunted down and burnt at the stake, on the charge of treason.Talon De'Terro continues to work on his war golems. Category:History Category:News Category:Timeline